


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo, Frank and Hazel love their family





	

"Hazel. Hazel. Hey Hazel." Leo poked his girlfriend, the golden eyed lady looked at him.

"What?" She asked. 

"Mia might have set the tree house on fire and Garnet turned into a bird. Help me find her before Frank gets home." Leo said.

Hazel sighed. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Frank nearly fainted the last time.

*****

Frank smiled as walked into the kitchen. Hazel was stirring some gumbo and Leo was playing with the kids.

He loved his family.

"Daddy!" Garnet cheered when she saw him. Mia ran up to him. 

"Daddy, the treehouse catch fire!" Mia said.

"Mommy and Papà bribed us with candy not to tell you." Garnet said.

"Well it didn't work, you little shitheads." Leo laughed.

"Leo! Don't curse at the girls!" Hazel snarled.

**** 

Hazel smiled as she walked passed her family sleeping on the couch. The movie Zootopia was nearing the end.

She never once in a million years thought that this would be her life.

 

A husband, a boyfriend, and two daughters.


End file.
